La guerre, c'est pas très Charlie
by Eli-du-swag
Summary: C'est la guerre. Licarion se sent un peu responsable, alors il décide d'œuvrer pour la paix, avec l'aide de Cyprien. C'est donc un Cycarion. Ou un Lipryen. J'arrive pas à choisir, les deux sont si jolis. Notez que Florent Pagny est également là pour mettre l'ambiance. (au cas où vous en doutiez, je le précise : cette fanfic n'a aucun intérêt :/)
1. Chapter 1

Comme de bien entendu, les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Florent Pagny. Non. Même pas lui :/

* * *

2017\. Après que le youtuber Licarion ait fait le buzz en clashant avec virulence son collègue Cyprien, le monde a sombré dans le chaos. Un conflit sans merci, opposant les pro-Cyprien, les pro-Licarion et les Neutres – qui, selon une déclaration officielle de leur leader, Florent Pagny, n'en ont 'pas grand-chose à carrer du débat' mais ont 'quand même envie de se battre" - déchire la population depuis bientôt une année entière. Personne ne semble pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre meurtrière, tant chaque camp paraît incapable d'entendre raison. Personne, sauf peut-être... Celui qui en est à l'origine.

...

Seul chez lui, Licarion s'ennuyait. Il n'osais pas allumer la télévision, ni consulter les réseaux sociaux : un nouveau désastre avait lieu tous les quarts d'heure environ, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Certes, il n'avait pas été mécontent de faire le buzz au début, et avait même fini par changer le titre de sa vidéo pour attirer plus de spectateurs, celui-ci passant donc de "La cartouche – Bullshit-o-mètre #14" à "LICARION CLASHE CYPRIEN ZBRA ZBRA KESTUVAFER CYPRIEN WESH". Il l'avait regretté aussitôt que les choses avaient commencé à s'envenimer, mais le mal était fait. Le conflit s'était propagé, de Youtube aux réseaux sociaux, des réseaux sociaux à la vraie vie. À présent la fureur des groupies ravageait le monde entier, et les pertes humaines et matérielles étaient telles que plus personne n'osait les compter.

Le jeune homme soupira, la tristesse le gagnant alors qu'il songeait une nouvelle fois au désastre qu'il avait indirectement causé. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait espéré au début que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes, mais force était de constater que c'était plutôt mal parti. Alors, il fallait qu'il agisse. Qu'il mette sa fierté de côté, et qu'il fasse ce qui devait être fait.

D'un geste las, il alluma son ordinateur. Il allait le faire. Il allait contacter Cyprien, et lui proposer d'oublier leurs différents pour qu'enfin, les hostilités cessent. Quand bien même l'idée de baisser son froc – au sens figuré, rassurez-vous – ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, il savait que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main. Sinon, qui le ferait ?

Après avoir cherché – et trouvé, par on ne sait quelle facétie du destin – l'adresse de son collègue, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la manière dont il allait introduire sa proposition. Il fallait que son entrée en matière soit convaincante et intrigante à la fois, qu'elle soit prise au sérieux tout en donnant à l'autre l'envie d'en savoir plus. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. Hors de question qu'il passe pour un rigolo : le destin du monde en dépendait.

Il songea longuement, pesant chaque syllabe, chaque lettre, avec le plus grand soin. La pression lui semblait énorme. Peut-être qu'une faute, un accent circonflexe en trop, suffiraient à tout faire échouer... Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de réflexion intensive qu'il écrivit, la main tremblante et le cœur fébrile, les quelques mots qui signeraient peut-être le retour de la paix.

« Coucou, c'est Licarion. »

Il se relut, plutôt satisfait. Concis, clair, direct : oui, c'était une bonne introduction. Sans plus tergiverser, il cliqua avec détermination sur 'envoyer' et partit se servir un jus de papaye-goyave bio pour décompresser. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à espérer que Cyprien se montre coopératif...

* * *

OLALALALA C'EST TRES LE SUSPENS QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ? ON NE LE SAIT PAS. (c'est le principe du suspens t'as vu)


	2. Chapter 2

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Enfin si, mais pas pas trop. Mais un peu quand même. De l'ordre de quinze-vingt minutes, quoi, enfin vous voyez. Distraitement, Licarion mit son verre vide à la poubelle – peu importait, il pourrait en racheter un nouveau avec l'argent des abonnés – et s'empressa de lire le message. La tension était palpable, même si dans la mesure où il était seul chez lui il n'y avait personne pour la palper.

« Salut ! Ça va ? :p »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perplexe. L'usage du 'smiley qui tire la langue', alors que le contexte géo-politique actuel était si désastreux, lui semblait quelque peu inapproprié. Et puis, il était surpris que Cyprien se montre si avenant : sa vidéo "REPONSE A LICARION LE BOLOSSE JE TE DEFONCE TAVU" laissait pourtant penser qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Après s'être pensivement gratté le menton pendant quelques minutes, comme le font tous les gens perplexes, le jeune vidéaste décida malgré tout de répondre sans plus tarder. Mine de rien, c'était quand même un peu urgent.

« Ben bof bof, enfin tu sais, la guerre et tout ça quoi. Je me disais, tu veux pas qu'on fasse une vidéo pour dire aux gens d'arrêter de se battre ? Histoire qu'ils arrêtent de se battre. »

Il croisa les doigts, dans l'espoir fou que ce geste superstitieux puisse avoir une influence sur la bonne volonté de son collègue. Il partit ensuite se confectionner un sandwich à la dinde – chose relativement compliquée, avec les doigts croisés – pour décompresser un peu, puis reprit sa place devant son ordinateur. L'autre ne lui avait pas répondu. Un peu déçu, il se consola cependant bien vite en allant se perdre dans les méandres insondables de youtube, pour finalement tomber sur l'épique combat d'un raton-laveur contre un opossum. Dieu que les opossums étaient laids ! C'était vraiment amusant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de rire cruellement du physique ingrat de ces petits mammifères, il découvrit avec joie qu'un nouveau message l'attendant sagement. Et, comble du bonheur, ce n'était pas un quelconque SPAM lui proposant d'agrandir son pénis à moindre coût, mais bel et bien son confrère.

« Ben je sais pas trop, je suis drôlement occupé en ce moment... Je dois m'occuper seul de ma chaîne de gaming depuis que Squeezie a été écrasé par un tank :'( RIP :( »

Licarion serra les dents, alors que les tragiques circonstances de la mort du jeune gamer lui revenaient en mémoire. Il était l'une des trop nombreuses victimes de cette guerre absurde, au même titre que Thomaskhii, exécuté alors qu'il taguait « tout ça c'est la faute des femmes » sur le QG des pro-Licarion, ou encore que Cyril Hanouna, fusillé pour avoir uriné dans le but de faire le buzz sur la voiture d'un des chefs de la brigade Pro-Cyprien. Quand bien même le jeune homme ne les regrettait qu'à moitié, la mort n'était jamais chose réjouissante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les arguments de son collègue ne lui semblaient pas vraiment convaincants. Il comprenait fort bien que l'entretien de sa chaîne soit une priorité à ses yeux - tant pour honorer la mémoire de son défunt compagnon que pour l'incroyable profit qu'elle générait – mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas déconner. Sortir une vidéo avec quelques jours de retard était certes un peu ennuyeux, mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ?

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'entamer sa réponse. Il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à convaincre Cyprien, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué : après tout, s'il n'avait pas accepté sa proposition, il ne l'avait pas non plus catégoriquement refusée. Il restait donc encore une chance. Voire même plusieurs. Allez savoir.

Avant même que le lecteur n'ait eu le temps de se dire « bon, ça commence à faire un peu long pour des préliminaires là, c'est bien sympa de faire un chapitre entier sur des échanges de messages mais ce serait quand même bien d'entrer dans le vif du sujet au bout d'un moment non ? Parce que bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une blanquette de veau sur le feu moi », Licarion avait rédigé une missive particulièrement convaincante - dont le contenu ne sera pas dévoilé ici parce qu'on a déjà perdu trop de temps avec ces conneries, putain - qu'il envoya sans attendre. Cyprien, qui avait très probablement saisi l'urgence de la situation, lui répondit dans les dix secondes un très succinct « Ok. », suivi, quelques instants plus tard, de « Mais c'est toi qui viens chez moi alors, parce que j'ai une ampoule et que ça me gêne vraiment pour me déplacer :s ».

Le jeune vidéaste ne peut retenir un petit cri de joie et décida de se rendre illico presto chez son collègue, dont il connaissait l'adresse exacte par la magie des raccourcis scénaristiques bidons. Il prit soin avant de sortir de se déguiser en 'Le mec de One Punch Man', histoire de ne pas être reconnu dans la rue – et d'éviter ainsi d'être pris en chasse par des pro-Cyprien hargneux, ou des pro-Licarion un peu trop dévoués.

Une fois son costume enfilé, il enfourcha sa bicyclette et fila à toute allure vers son destin, tel la comète lumineuse dans le ciel d'été.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

SUITE AU PROCHAIN ÉPISODE TOI MÊME TU SAIS.

Et merci (ENVIRON MILLE FOIS) à ronbaiwouslap (j'suis tellement reconnaissante que j'ai recopié son pseudo avec mes petits doigts au lieu de le copier/coller, et dieu sait que j'en ai un peu chié quand même) pour son magnifique fanart, et pour m'avoir permis de l'utiliser comme illustration ! Admettez qu'elle a un talent fou. **  
**


End file.
